


IwaOi Oneshots

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Basically, IwaOi is my OTP and I had this idea so. Here.





	1. Pineapple Tooru.

"Hello, my Glitterbugs! It's Tooru again! Today is obviously another Q and A! I'd like to thank everyone for the questions on Twitter and in the comments section! Let's get started, shall we?"

Tooru smiled into the camera, loving these videos the most.

"The first question is from 'GlitterGay69', who says 'What's your favorite position?'" Tooru loved these questions. They made him smile, though he obviously never told the truth and would often make up random things. "It's called the 'Cylindrical Muffin'. Look it up. It's pretty sexy."

"'HereCumDatBoi' says, 'Tooru, what's your favorite color?' The answer to that is green. 'Why?' Because it reminds me of my best friend. He's the kind of kid who drags their unwilling best friend into the forest to catch bugs."

"GodHatesGays says, 'How is it possible to be that gay?'" Tooru was a little let down but not for long when he deadpanned at the camera. "Dicks are nice."

"MuffinFucker says 'How many people have you had sex with?' One."

"IShipIt27 says, 'Are you single? Me and my friends were wondering!' I am actually not. Hold on a sec." Tooru stood up and opened the door. "Babe! Can you come up here for a second?"

"Why? I thought you were doing a livestream?"

"I am! One of my subscribers asked if I was single! I want them to meet you! Pleaseeeee?" He was answered with feet climbing the stairs and he slid back into his studio desk chair, smiling widely at the camera. "He's coming up here right now!"

"Alright, what's up?" He asked from the doorway, his green eyes blinking at the chocolate haired man before him.

"Babe, come over here were they can see you!" Tooru pulled on his hand and dragged him into the field of vision of the camera. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend! His name is Hajime! But I used to call him Iwa-chan!"

The other man groaned about the nickname. "Lily, I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that..."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Hajime!" Tooru leaned forward slightly, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, causing a blush on the latters cheek.

"It's fine, just don't do it again..." He moved for the door, attempting to head back to the bedroom. 

"I love you, Hajime!"

"I love you too, lily!"

Tooru smiled dorkily at the camera, squealing a little bit after the door was shut. "God, my boyfriend is so amazing! Anyway, next question! PiercingAnarchy says, 'Why do you refuse to tell us your last name?'"

Tooru smiled gently, a look of adoration covering his face. "Simple. I plan to marry that man and I know that my last name will change one day soon and then my old last name wouldn't matter. However, when we get married, I will tell you guys."

About a year later, Tooru was sitting in front of the laptop again, Hajime by his side. 

"Alright. The moment you've all been waiting for! Guys... my last name is... Pineapple. We are Pineapple Hajime and Pineapple Tooru."

After the video was posted, he climbed into bed next to Hajims, falling into those warm arms. 

"So, lily, ever plan on telling them what your last name?"

"I will. On Sunday." He smiled into the broad cbest and kissed the bare skin.

"Ok... Iwaizumi Tooru."


	2. His Adorable Stomach.

it wasn't a secret that Oikawa hated his body. The reasons, however, were. And his boyfriend had had enough. When he came home, he saw his partner standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection with a look of confusion and hate.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"Ah- Hajime! You scared me!" He dramatically placed a hand on his heart, letting the shirt fall back over his flat abdomen.

"Tooru. What were you doing?"

"N-Nothing..." At Hajime's scrutinizing stare, Tooru sighed and walked closer, letting his head fall against Hajime's chest. "I just... wish that I wasn't so chubby..."

"Hah?"

"I'm chubby and I hate it..." There were practically tears in his voice as he burrowed into Hajime's chest.

"Tooru... you aren't chubby..." Hajime was honestly unsure as to why Tooru even thought he was chubby. It didn't really make sense to him. Tooru was perfect. He had the body of a God.

"B-But... you're biased..."

"Tooru. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Someone said... that you are only dating me for my body but that you're going to leave me soon... because that's going away too..."

"What? Ok. No. Tooru, I have known you since we were two years old. That's eighteen years of friendship. And we've been dating since we were sixteen. That's four years of dating. I've loved you since we were thirteen. That's seven years of affection and I assure you it was not because of your body. Tooru, I'm in love with you because you are you. You're funny and intelligent... and your looks only add to that."

Hajime had taken to stroking his boyfriends hair in a comforting manner, trying to calm him down.

"You know why I fell in love with you?" Tooru shook his head no, prompting Hajime to continue. "I fell in love with you one your thirteenth birthday. All you had asked from me was to spend at least an hour with you and you were so happy when I did. You told me that night that the best present you got was spending the day with me. Not your alien sheets or your box collection of alien movies. It was spending the day with me. Why do you think I've spent every second of ypur birthday with you for the last seven years? Because I love you. Despite your strange personality and the fact that you tried to force me into buying alien sheets, saying you'd cry otherwise. I love because you're dorky and cute. Not because you have a hot body."

"H-Hajime..." Tooru's eyes were filled with tears, practically streaming down his cheeks. "T-Thank you..."

"No. Don't say thank you. I should be saying thank you for you even staying with me. You are so amazing and you probably deserve better, however, I can promise you that no one will ever understand and love you as much as I do." Tooru smiled then, one of the genuine ones as he let Hajime caress his cheek.

"Wow, this almost sounds like a marriage proposal..." It was obvious that he was joking but Hajime didn't laugh.

"Maybe it is."

"What?"

"Yeah. Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?"

"H-Hajime... yes..." He smiled so brightly that Hajime thought Tooru's jaw might fall off.

That night, Hajime ran his hands over Tooru's body, kissing his favourite places. And his favourite place other than Tooru's lips, was Tooru's adorable stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, IwaOi is my OTP and I had this idea so. Here.


End file.
